Alumni Homecoming
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: And now that our senior year finally came, and graduation was up on its way, it was getting harder for us to believe that after all those years, everything was finally coming to an end. Dedicated to HS Seniors and Graduates!


**SUMMARY: **And now that our senior year finally came, and graduation was up on its way, it was getting harder for us to believe that after all those years; everything was finally coming to an end. Dedicated to HS Seniors and Graduates!

**A/N:** Inspired by the song, Alumni Homecoming of Parokya ni Edgar and by my PAMILYA! I miss you guys! I'm a sucker for romance but this one is my first non-love-story fanfic. Please ENJOY! READ ON!

**START:**

**KYOUYA**

And now that our senior year finally came, and graduation was up on its way, it was getting harder for us to believe that after all those years, after all those memories; everything was finally coming to an end.

The memories were still fresh up on my mind as if they only happened yesterday. They were replaying like a short movie inside my head as I remember them. They were all filled with happiness, melancholy; pain...everything we shared was fresh and new.

But they were all ending now. It was finally coming up to a stop.

As we sat comfortably on the kotatsu that night as Tamaki blabbered on about us both establishing a host club, I dismissed the idea right away. I knew this was one of his other nonsensical antics so I didn't get on with the idea. I didn't ride with him.

But when I took a second chance to think it over, I realized that there wasn't anything to lose to give the host club idea a try.

Because then, the word profit was present.

Because then, I would gain merits. It was Suoh after all, the son of the school's chairman. Not to mention the ladies that would demand for our service when the club opens. I could create ties with their family and that would be my advantage.

But when the host club opened, when Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai, the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi came, I learned something more.

I learned that it wan't just about the money. It wasn't just about profit. It wasn't just about gaining merits.

It was far more than that.

Friendship.

It was one hell of a brightening experience to have them as my friends. That, in all they years of my existence, I felt that I was happy. That there was something that was making me whole.

Because then, when I was with them, they were the happiest moments of my life.

Another day means another different experience with them. It was another moment--another memory that I have to grasp and send deep within my heart so I can treasure it.

But now, as reality dawns and tells me that everything is ending, that all the years we've been together was beginning to end, that I won't be looking for another moment with them anymore was killing me. It pains to think that everything was over. That all of us would be facing another world--different from how we used to live in, different at how we used to live our lives before.

---

_I sat at the far end of the hall as I sipped my champagne and watched as the Alumni Homecoming party dragged about. It was rather boring, really, and if another minute would pass without anything interesting happening, I'd go back to my car as speed my way back to my apartment for my own mere luxury. The bed is really tempting tonight, indeed._

_The room was furbished with the usual English furniture and the usual western decorations that had been shipped from France were stunning as ever. My eyes finally feasted on the paintings that adorned the walls._

_Vincent Van Gogh's Self Portrait caught my attention. Indeed, the artist was brilliant and his painting style is remarkable unlike any other artists of his time. The expressive brushstrokes and vibrant colors of his paintings are typical of..._

_"Kyouya-senpai?"_

_I was interrupted by a chorused voice. And then, it was followed by a familiar shrill tone, a childishly excited one, a stoic bored and one femininely curious one._

_Tamaki caught my arm and shook it vigorously as the whole host club grinned broadly behind him, waving their hands at me._

_"Sit, Tamaki," I ordered him. "Before you rip off my arm."_

_The twins smacked him on the head as he occupied the empty chair opposite me._

_"But Kyouya!" he pouted. "We have a lot to talk about."_

_I smiled at them and finally said, "Fire away then."_

_The bed could wait._

---

We're not leaving everything behind, we're taking everything with us ahead—the memories, the lessons, all of it. We're not separating paths, but we're taking different routes that would eventually lead us to a single road.

And after everything had ended, there were some things that were simply impossible to happen.

It would be impossible to forget the memories of friendship you had shared.

The love, the pain, the laughter...

The happiness that these memories had caused would be impossible to rub off.

And lastly, the bond would always be impossible to break.

Because that is the real essence of friendship.

**END.**

Please review.


End file.
